Disney Animated Movies portrayed by 1987 TMNT
"Disney Animated Movies portrayed by 1987 TMNT" is a set of pics that feature the Disney Animated movies that are portrayed by the characters from the 1987 TMNT. Golden Age Disney Animated Movies (1937-1970) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Snow White and the Seven Dwarve" portrayed by Michelangelo WDAMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Pinocchio" portrayed by the Mario from the episode, "The Case of the Killer Pizzas" (featuring April O'Neil) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Fantasia" portrayed by the T-Rex from the episode, "Turtles of the Earth's Core" (featuring Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Dumbo" portrayed by Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, & Donatello WDAMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Bambi" portrayed by the Rock Soldiers & the Technodrome WDAMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Saludos Amigos" portrayed by Raphael WDAMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"The Three Cabelleros" portrayed by Shredder, Rocksteady, & Bebop WDAMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Make Mine Music" portrayed by Howie Hardy (Featuring April O'Neil & Irma Langenstein) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Fun & Fancy Free" portrayed by Krang (featuring Leonardo, Raphael, & Michelangelo) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Melody Time" portrayed by Splinter, Donatello, & Raphael WDAMplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad" portrayed by Michelangelo WDAMplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Cinderella" portrayed by April O'Neil WDAMplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"Alice in Wonderland" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & Fripp WDAMplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"Peter Pan" portrayed by Rocksteady & Bebop WDAMplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Lady and the Tramp" portrayed by Irma Langenstein & Shredder (Featuring Burne Thompson) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"Sleeping Beauty" portrayed by April O'Neil (featuring Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, & Splinter) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT17.png|"101 Dalmatians portrayed by a horde of turtles (featuring Shredder & April O'Neil) WDAMplayedby1987TMNT18.png|"The Sword in the Stone" portrayed by Leonardo, Raphael, Merlin & April O'Neil WDAMplayedby1987TMNT19.png|"The Jungle Book" portrayed by Donatello & Jocko Dark Age Disney Animated Movies (1970-1989) DADAMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"The Aristocats" portrayed by April O'Neil & a group of cats. DADAMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Robin Hood" portrayed by Rasputin the Mad Frog DADAMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" portrayed by Shredder & Rocksteady DADAMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"The Rescuers" portrayed by Leatherhead & the Punk Frogs DADAMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"The Fox and the Hound" portrayed by April O'Neil & Splinter DADAMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"The Black Cauldron" portrayed by Creepy Eddie & Michelangelo DADAMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"The Great Mouse Detective" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo DADAMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Oliver and Company" portrayed by Donatello, Michelangelo, & Raphael. Renaissance Disney Animated Movies (1989-1999) DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"The Little Mermaid" portrayed by April O'Neil & a shark. DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"The Rescuers Down Under" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Beauty and the Beast" portrayed by April O'Neil and Leatherhead DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Aladdin" portayed by Michelangelo, Raphael, and a pair of palace guards DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"The Lion King" portrayed by Rocksteady & Bebop DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Pocahontas" portrayed by Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" portrayed by the 3 golems from the episode, "Curse of the Evil Eye". DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Hercules" portrayed by Leonardo and Donatello DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Mulan" portrayed by a younger Lotus Blossom". DRDAMplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Tarzan" portayed by Raphael, Leonardo, & Donatello Post-Renaissance Disney Animated Movies (1999-2008) DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Fantasia 2000" portrayed by Metalhead, Michelangelo, Raphael, & Leonardo DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Dinosaur" portrayed by Dippy, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"The Emperor's New Groove" portrayed by a fly version of Shredder DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Atlantis: The Lost Empire" portrayed by APril O'Neil (featuring Raphael) DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Lilo & Stitch" portrayed by Leonardo DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Treasure Planet" portrayed by Captain Filch and a human version of Mona Lisa DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"Brother Bear" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello and a deer. DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Home on the Range" portrayed by April O'Neil and the 2 Mutagen Monsters DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Chicken Little" portrayed by Leonard, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Meet the Robinsons" portrayed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Dask DPRDAMplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Bolt" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, & Raphael Revival Disney Animated Movies (2009-present) DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"The Princess and the Frog" portrayed by Genghis Frog DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Tangled" portrayed by Donatello DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Winnie the Pooh" portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Donatello & Leonardo) DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Wreck-it Ralph" portrayed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Donatello DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Frozen" portrayed by Krang & Shredder DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Big Hero 6" portrayed by Krang DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"Zootopia" portrayed by Michelangelo, Rocksteady,& Bebop DRvDAMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Moana" portrayed by Michelangelo Category:1987 TMNT Portrayals Category:FaceBook Category:Disney Category:Disney movies portrayed by others